Promising Forever
by WibbleyWobbleyRey
Summary: This is a Rumbelle Secret Santa Gift for emilieparrilla on tumblr. Her prompt was: Rumbelle having Christmas-related fun


„We should celebrate Christmas this year." Rumple raised an eyebrow at this comment from Belle. "And why should we do that?" he answered without interrupting his spinning. "Because everyone does." "And since when do we have to do what everyone does?" "What I've heard so far from Mary Margret and Ruby it's the best holiday in the year." "Is it?" "Yes it is." "Funny, though. For me Christmas was always the most depressing time of the year." "What do you mean by that?" Rumple had stopped spinning and was looking at Belle who was sitting on the comfy living room couch. The book on her lap seemed forgotten. "I`ve spent 28 years in this world. 28 Christmases. And not one of them was happy." Belle saw a shadow of sadness fall over Rumples face as he dropped his gaze to the floor. That was the complete opposite of what she had wanted to reach. Belle felt the urge to hug her true love. To show him, that the times of lonely Christmases were over and the he would never again have an unhappy Christmas. "Come here" she said and Rumples gaze wandered back to her face. After a short moment he got up from his place at the spinning wheel and limped over to sit next to Belle on the couch. She hugged him tightly as he began to tell. "All those years I had memories of lost loves. When the winter came, the days would get darker. Less sunshine every day. It was depressing. On Christmas I would usually sit alone on this very couch and drink some sort of alcohol to forget that I had no one to celebrate with. I was lonely. I was bitter. I was drunk. No happy Christmas for Mr Gold." When he had finished Belle had made a decision. Never again would he have to spend Christmas like that, she swore to herself. Never again. "Mr Gold might never have had a happy Christmas but that is just another reason to make sure that Rumplestiltskin doesn`t share this fate. I have never celebrated Christmas either but we will do it this year and next year and every year from now until forever." This made Rumple smile that small smile of which Belle new that it was reserved for only a handful people. "I like it when you promise me forever." Belle smiled and gave Rumple a light kiss. "Forever and always" They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch exchanging small kisses and while Rumple read to her Belle made plans for their first Christmas together.

Some days are just crappy before they even properly started. When Rumple woke up feeling a light throb his ankle he expected that this day would become one of them. When he turned around and found Belles side of the bed already empty he was sure of it. Disappointed that he didn't get the morning cuddling he had hoped for he left the bed. On his way downstairs the throbbing in his ankle got more painful and when he reached the kitchen he had to sit down because despite using his cane he couldn't bear his own weight anymore. Breathing heavily Rumple looked out of the window and saw that overnight a thick layer of snow had covered all of Storybrooke. The sudden change of the weather could be the reason for the heavy pain he felt but that didn't change the fact that he had to open his shop. Looking over to the kitchen clock he realised that he didn't have much time left until he had to be in the shop. Standing up hastily his knee knocked on the table painfully. Cursing himself and everything around him he made his way to his shop.

When Rumple finally closed his shop (earlier than usually because his ankle was still throbbing and later than planned because, of course, right when he wanted to shut the door Emma came and needed something very important that couldn't wait until tomorrow) his mood was anything but better than in the morning. All he wanted to do now was to take Belle in his arms and light the fireplace in his house to sit in front of it with her. With a day like this Rumple half expected her to be out with Ruby who would claim her for herself without even thinking about Rumple twice. What he didn't expect was the smell of fresh gingerbread that filled the air when he opened the door. Following the smell into the kitchen Rumple found Belle with her arms up to her elbows in cookie dough. This picture made him smile and when Belle noticed him she looked up and returned that smile with affection. "You're back early." "I had a crappy day" Rumple went over to hug Belle from behind and get a proper look over her shoulder at what she was doing. "Your leg hurt?" She was trying to get the dough into a bowl that didn't look big enough. "Like hell" "Thought it would. It always does when it's getting cold." Rumple pinched a bit of the raw dough to taste it. "Do you really have to bake all this dough into cookies? It will take ages and it already tastes pretty good unbaked." Belle had managed to get nearly all the dough into the bowl and proceeded to lick away the dough on her fingers. "I promised Emma to bring her some" Belle giggled when Rumple took her hand and put her finger in his mouth to lick the dough from her finger. "Mmmh… it tastes far better like this." Belle bit her lower lip before answering "But I think it tastes best like this." As she said this she turned around in his hug and locked his lips with hers. The flavour of the cookie dough mixed with Belles when he opened his mouth to let her tongue slip inside. All the bad things that had happened the whole day were forgotten and Rumple spent the evening baking cookies, smiling at Belle and stealing Cookie-flavoured kisses from her. Not even the burned cookies that they had forgotten in the oven while cuddling in the living room could remind him of how crappy his day had begun.

Christmas day came faster than expected and suddenly Rumple found himself enjoying the company of his family. Mary Margret had insisted on celebrating Christmas together and since their loft was hardly big enough for themselves Belle and generously offered that they could celebrate at his house. They even bought a Christmas tree for the occasion. Never had he thought that an evening with the Charmings could be enjoyable but he was happy to have Bea and Belle by his side as well as Henry. They all ate together and laughed and when it was time to go home everybody hugged each other and wished each other a good night.

Finally being alone with Belle Rumple let himself sink onto the couch with the hope that Belle would join him. But Belle was already busy cleaning up the kitchen and was just beginning to wash the dishes when Rumple said: "Belle, sweetheart, why don't you come sit with me for a moment" "I'll sit with you when I'm done cleaning" Rumple sighed "You're not my maid anymore, you know? You don't have to do this." Belle peaked out of the kitchen door. "But we'll have to do it eventually so we can also do it now" "We'll do it tomorrow. Right now I would like to give you your present." That made Belle curious. She walked over to him and stood before him. "Sit down, love I'm going to get it." Belle helped Rumple to his feet and sat cross-legged onto the couch while he went over to his study. He came back after a moment with a small box with a big red ribbon. Rumple smiled nervously as he gave it to her "Merry Christmas, my love." Belle smiled one of these smiles that were pure happiness and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." When Belle loosened the ribbon and opened the box she found a small bottle with what looked like one of Rumples magic potions in it. She looked up at Rumple confused. "What is this?" Rumple was very tense when he answered this question "It's a potion." "And what does it do?" "It's the same one I used to find Bae. I managed to make another one." Belle seemed more confused than before. "And why would you give this to me?" "You always wanted to see the world. Not this one, though. But you could start here." Belles eyes began to shine when he explained his present and she hugged him tightly "Thank you so much, Rumple." Rumple was very aware of the tension leaving his body. He felt as easy as he hadn't for as long as he had had the idea for this present. "I've got a gift for you too" Belle said when she finally let go of him. "You know it was very hard to find something for you and I have been thinking for a long time until it hit me. You are wealthy in this world. You have everything you want. There is nothing you could wish for. Except maybe one thing. Because every time I tell you that I love you, you seem surprised. As if you can't really believe it. Even after all this time. As if you don't believe me when I promise you forever. And that is my gift for you, Rumple. My forever." Now it was Rumples turn to look confused. "What do you mean by that?" "I want to promise you forever in a way even you can't misunderstand it." Belle took a deep breath before she asked: "Rumple will you marry me?" Rumple felt his heart swell and for a moment he couldn't do anything but stare at Belle until he realised, that she was waiting for an answer. "Yes" he exclaimed "Yes, of course I will marry you." In that moment he couldn't help but to kiss Belle. Kiss her on her mouth. Kiss her on her cheek. Kiss her on her nose. Kiss her again and again and again. They were both laughing and kissing and after some time Rumple stopped to wonder "Shouldn't I have been asking you this question?" Belle answered with a smile "Yes. But I didn't want to wait until you finally find enough courage to do it." Rumple shrugged "That might have taken a while." They started to laugh again and while they laughed, they kissed each other and murmured to each other. "Forever?" "Forever."


End file.
